HEIWA
by Arlene Shiranui
Summary: Saat itu usiaku baru menginjak delapan tahun. Terlalu dini untuk mengenal cinta, memang. Akan tetapi, tatkala aku bertemu pandang dengannya untuk pertama kali di gerbang Akademi Ninja Konoha, aku tahu bahwa saat itu aku telah terpikat padanya. Kisah tentang seorang gadis yang disebut-sebut Tobi sebagai 'Itachi's lover'/Oneshot/ItaOC/OC-centric/Pre-Uchiha Clan Massacre.


Saat itu usiaku baru menginjak delapan tahun. Terlalu dini untuk mengenal cinta, memang. Akan tetapi, tatkala aku bertemu pandang dengannya untuk pertama kali di gerbang Akademi Ninja Konoha, aku tahu bahwa saat itu aku telah terpikat padanya.

.

.

**. : HEIWA : .**

**_A fanfiction by Arlene Shiranui_**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

_Ini kisah tentang gadis misterius yang disebut-sebut oleh Tobi sebagai 'Itachi's lover'_

.

.

Upacara penerimaan siswa baru Akademi Ninja Konoha bisa dibilang merupakan salah satu momen paling penting bagi para calon _shinobi _dan _kunoichi. _Hampir semua anak di Konoha menanti-nantikannya dengan penuh antusias. Bahkan jauh sebelumnya, topik mengenai hari itu sudah hangat dibicarakan di sela-sela acara bermain ninja-ninjaan.

Aku tidak pernah lupa bagaimana teman-temanku berceloteh ribut bagaimana nanti kami akan belajar _jutsu-jutsu_, mendapatkan _hitaiate _berlambang Konoha, lalu menjadi _shinobi _hebat sungguhan seperti yang seringkali mereka lihat di desa. Menjalani misi sungguhan, bukan hanya bohong-bohongan seperti yang kerap kali kami mainkan. Malah ada yang berani sampai bermimpi menjadi seorang Hokage. Masuk Akademi bagi kami adalah langkah awal mencapai impian-impian itu.

Dan para orangtua pun tak kalah bersemangat menyambut hari itu. Pagi-pagi sekali mereka sudah berkumpul di depan halaman Akademi, demi menemani buah hati mereka mengikuti upacara penerimaan yang dihadiri langsung oleh Sandaime Hokage. Mereka ... orangtua teman-temanku. Tapi tidak orangtuaku.

Keberuntungan seperti itu memang tidak selalu berpihak padaku.

Dan di sinilah aku, termangu sendirian seperti orang bodoh di pintu gerbang Akademi, memeluk map berisi lembar pendaftara yang telah diisi oleh _tousan _semalam. Beginilah kalau kau memiliki keluarga yang semua anggotanya _shinobi. Tousan _tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya di Kepolisian Militer Konoha. _Kaasan _sudah dua hari ini pergi menjalankan misi ke luar desa. Sementara _niisan_ baru saja dipromosikan menjadi _chunin_, sehingga ia mendapatkan lebih banyak misi dari sebelumnya. Maka aku terpaksa berangkat sendirian.

Sebelum berangkat tadi, Shisui-_niisan _sempat memberitahuku bahwa ia sudah minta tolong salah satu anggota Klan untuk mendampingiku. Tapi sampai sekarang orang itu—entah siapa, _Niisan _tidak memberitahuku—belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Haah ..." aku menghela napas panjang, menyerah. Mungkin orang itu tidak akan datang. Seorang Uchiha mana punya waktu?

Aku baru saja memutar tubuhku, hendak melangkah menuju pelataran akademi ketika sebuah suara memanggil namaku. Suara anak laki-laki.

"Uchiha Atsuko-san?"

"_Hai'_!" Kepalaku refleks menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat anak laki-laki itu di sana untuk pertamakalinya.

Saat itu usiaku baru menginjak delapan tahun. Terlalu dini untuk mengenal cinta, memang. Akan tetapi, tatkala aku bertemu pandang dengan kedua matanya yang sekelam batu _obsidian_ untuk pertama kali di gerbang Akademi Ninja Konoha, aku tahu bahwa saat itu, entah bagaimana aku telah terpikat padanya.

.

.

Tadinya saat Shisui-_niisan _menyebut tentang anggota klan yang akan mendampingiku, yang terlintas dalam benakku adalah seseorang yang sudah dewasa. Tapi anak laki-laki yang kemudian muncul jelas bukan orang dewasa. Dia bahkan terlihat lebih muda dari Shisui-_nii, _mungkin sebaya denganku. Tinggi kami pun tidak jauh berbeda. Dan dia adalah anak laki-laki paling tampan yang pernah kutemui.

Namanya Uchiha Itachi, anak laki-laki itu.

Si jenius cilik yang menjadi kebanggaan Klan Uchiha, putra pertama Kepala Kepolisian Militer Konoha, Uchiha Fugaku. Masuk Akademi Ninja di usia enam tahun dan hanya membutuhkan waktu satu tahun untuk lulus dengan nilai sempurna. Orang termuda yang berhasil menguasai _Sharingan, _digadang-gadang sebagai calon pemimpin klan di masa depan menggantikan ayahnya. Tak ada anggota klan kami yang tidak pernah mendengar nama besarnya, termasuk aku.

Aneh memang. Padahal klan kami memang tinggal dalam satu distrik di Selatan Konoha, tapi sekali pun aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Ditambah fakta bahwa Shisui-_nii _dan Itachi berteman baik. Seharusnya itu sudah menambah kansku untuk bertemu dengannya. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Dia sangat sibuk untuk ukuran seorang ninja semuda dirinya.

Bisa dibayangkan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika _dia _tiba-tiba muncul di gerbang akademi, memberitahuku bahwa dia yang akan mendampingiku. Awalnya aku menganggap diriku sangat beruntung, tetapi kemudian aku menyadari bahwa ini adalah takdir.

.

.

Ketika orang-orang membicarakan tentang Itachi, mereka selalu menyebutkan tentang betapa hebatnya dia, betapa jeniusnya, betapa membanggakannya. Semua orang sudah tahu itu. Tapi mereka tidak pernah menyebutkan tentang _dirinya _yang sebenarnya. Tentang Itachi yang sopan, ramah dan berhati lembut. Aku baru mengetahuinya di kemudian hari.

Semenjak pertemuan pertama kami, aku jadi sering melihatnya. Entah itu kebetulan berpapasan di jalan, atau dia bertandang ke rumahku untuk bertemu Shisui-_nii. _Tak jarang pula aku melihatnya sedang bermain dengan adik laki-lakinya yang masih balita, atau menggendongnya berkeliling distrik. Betapa manisnya.

Itachi-_kun—_begitu aku memanggilnya—juga baik padaku. Jika tidak sedang disibukkan oleh misi, kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Dia membantuku memelajari apa yang tak kumengerti di Akademi, mengajariku bagaimana menggunakan senjata, memelajari _jutsu-jutsu _dasar. Bahkan di satu waktu yang amat jarang, kami—aku, Itachi-_kun, _dan Shisui-_nii—_berlatih bertiga. Yah, tidak benar-benar _berlatih bertiga_, sih, karena sementara Itachi-kun dan _oniisan_ melakukan _sparing,_ aku hanya menonton. Tapi itu sudah cukup membuatku gembira.

Berada di dekat Itachi-_kun_, bagiku adalah saat-saat yang paling membahagiakan.

.

.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu, perasaan yang kusembunyikan terhadap Itachi-_kun_ semakin menguat. Betapa dia sudah membuatku jatuh padanya dan tak bisa berkutik lagi. Sampai suatu hari, ketika kami sudah beranjak remaja, aku memberanikan diri mengutarakan perasaanku dan mengajaknya berkencan.

... dan ketika jawaban _'ya' _meluncur dari bibirnya, aku serasa terbang ke langit ke tujuh.

_Kami-sama, _aku adalah gadis paling beruntung di dunia!

.

.

Tapi Uchiha Itachi tetap Uchiha Itachi. Seorang _shinobi _berdedikasi yang lebih mementingkan desa ketimbang urusan pribadinya. Semenjak dipromosikan menjadi _Tokujo__***)**__, _Itachi-kun nyaris tak pernah ada waktu untuk dirinya sendiri. Jika kebetulan sedang libur, dia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan Sasuke atau berlatih.

Bukan berarti dia mengabaikanku.

Sesekali waktu, kami masih melewatkan waktu bersama-sama, mengunjungi kedai dango favoritnya di desa, atau hanya duduk-duduk di tepi sungai Nakano menikmati langit sore. Hanya saja intensitasnya semakin lama semakin jarang. Dia juga tak pernah lagi melatihku semenjak aku lulus menjadi _genin, _tapi itu tidak masalah. Sekarang aku punya _jounin-sensei _yang bisa kuandalkan untuk itu.

Aku merasa semakin lama Itachi-_kun_ semakin menjauh dariku, seakan sengaja menjaga jarak. Sikapnya juga tak sehangat sebelumnya. Aku merasa dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu setiap kali kami bersama—dan setiap kali kutanya, dia tidak menjawab apa-apa. Itachi-_kun_ bahkan tidak memberitahuku ketika dirinya diangkat menjadi ANBU_._

Itachi-_kun, _ada apa sebenarnya denganmu?

.

.

Sampai tragedi itu terjadi.

Kakakku—kakak laki-lakiku yang paling kusayangi, bunuh diri.

.

.

Kematian Shisui-_nii _benar-benar membuatku terguncang. Orang yang selama ini menjadi panutanku sudah tak ada lagi di dunia, aku seperti kehilangan pegangan. Kepergiannya seakan meninggalkan lubang menganga yang berdarah-darah di hatiku, juga di hati kedua orangtuaku.

_Kaasan_ menangis hampir sepanjang waktu, sampai akhirnya jatuh sakit. Sementara _tousan, _meskipun aku tahu dia sama sedihnya sepertiku dan _kaasan_, berusaha menguatkan diri dan bersikeras menyelidiki kematian _oniisan._

Mereka bilang _oniisan _bunuh diri dengan terjun ke sungai Nakano. Tubuhnya tak pernah ditemukan. Yang tertinggal hanya secarik surat yang menjadi pesan kematiannya. Akan tetapi _tousan _sangat yakin bahwa Shisui-_nii _tidak bunuh diri sebagaimana berita yang tersebar. Menurutnya _niisan _bukanlah orang yang akan begitu saja menyerah karena tak tahan lagi dengan tugas yang diembankan klan padanya—seperti yang tertulis dalam suratnya. Shisui-_nii _sangat loyal pada klan, dia tak mungkin berbuat seperti itu. Dan _tousan _percaya siapa pun bisa memalsukan tulisan tangannya dengan mudah.

_Terutama pengguna Sharingan._

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkannya, sampai beberapa waktu kemudian.

_Tousan—_tidak, Kepolisian Militer Konoha—mencurigai seseorang dalam Klan Uchiha. Dan orang itu adalah Uchiha Itachi, laki-laki yang kucintai ...

.

.

Tidak.

Aku tidak percaya.

Aku tidak mau percaya!

.

.

"... itu tidak mungkin, _Tousan._ Itachi_-kun_ tidak mungkin berbuat seperti itu," kataku memohon, ketika aku dan _tousan_ berbicara empat mata di ruang tatami tentang kecurigaannya tersebut. "Itachi-_kun _orang baik. Dia tidak mungkin."

_Tousan _menghela napas berat. Sepertinya dia telah memperkirakan reaksiku ini. "Kau masih terlalu naif, Nak. Kau tidak bisa menilai seseorang hanya dari apa yang terlihat di luar. Itachi mungkin terlihat seperti anak baik, tapi kita tidak tahu _apa yang bisa dilakukannya. _Tak ada yang bisa memahami sifat anak itu, bahkan orangtua—"

"Tapi Itachi-_kun _dan Shisui-_nii _bersahabat!" sahutku menyela. Aku tahu itu tidak sopan, dan _tousan _sangat tidak suka disela, tetapi mendengar tuduhannya terhadap Itachi-_kun_ menyakitkan hatiku. "Itachi-_kun _sudah menganggap _oniisan _seperti kakaknya sendiri."

Aku melihat ekspresi di wajah _tousan_ mengeras mendengar ucapanku. Bibirnya mengatup. Rahangnya berkedut. Aku bisa merasakan kemarahannya mengancam. Tetapi kemudian dia hanya menghela napas berat sekali lagi sambil memejamkan matanya."_Tousan _mengerti," desahnya dengan nada letih, seraya memijat-mijat pangkal hidungnya. Mendadak, dia tampak jauh lebih tua dari usianya. "_Tousan _bicara padamu karena tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan, Atsuko. Shisui kakakmu, dia tidak patut menerima ini."

Hatiku mencelos.

Saat itulah aku mengerti apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan _tousan. _Dia mengharapkanku mengawasi Itachi-_kun. _Menjadi mata-mata untuknya.

.

.

_Kami-sama ... _apa yang harus kulakukan? _Tousan ... _Itachi-_kun ... _pada siapa aku harus berpihak?

Di satu sisi—jika memang benar _oniisan _adalah korban pembunuhan—aku ingin pelakunya diadili, namun di sisi lain aku tak ingin percaya bahwa Itachi-_kun _yang melakukannya. Mereka bersahabat—Itachi-_kun _dan _oniisan. _

Benar, kan?

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak kematian Shisui-_nii, _aku keluar rumah. Dengan berjalan-jalan di desa mungkin bisa sedikit membantu menghilangkan penat. Tangisan _kaasan, _permintaan _tousan _... semua itu benar-benar membuatku tertekan di rumah.

Desa Konoha sama sekali tak berubah. Suasana hiruk-pikuk yang khas. Ke arah mana pun aku menoleh, yang kudapati adalah orang-orang yang tersenyum, tertawa, saling menyapa. Di sana-sini terdengar perbincangan ringan tentang kehidupan sehari-hari. Tak ada sedikit pun tanda-tanda bahwa mereka baru saja kehilangan salah satu _shinobi_ terbaik yang pernah dimiliki Konoha. Mereka sama sekali tak terpengaruh.

Aku tersenyum kecut.

Tentu saja. Klan Uchiha pasti menutup-nutupinya, menganggapnya sebagai masalah internal klan yang tak perlu diketahui khalayak ramai. Kadang-kadang sikap mengeksklusifkan diri yang dilakukan klanku terhadap desa hanya membuatku kesal saja. Bukankah kami juga bagian dari Konoha?

Itachi-_kun _dan _oniisan _juga pasti berpendapat sama denganku. Mereka sangat mencintai desa ...

Langkahku terhenti di depan kedai dango yang sering aku dan Itachi -_kun _kunjungi. Kapan terakhir kali kami ke sana? Rasanya sudah lama sekali. Tiba-tiba saja aku merindukan saat-saat itu, saat Itachi -_kun _masih ada waktu untuk kami berdua. Aku benar-benar merindukannya.

_Itachi-kun ..._

Di mana dia sekarang? Apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Terakhir kali aku melihatnya di Kuil Nakano, saat kami mengadakan upacara untuk mendoakan arwah Shisui-_nii. _Wajahnya sangat pucat saat itu, dan dia tak mengatakan apa pun padaku. Dia pasti sangat terpukul, pikirku. Melihatku barangkali hanya akan semakin mengingatkannya pada _oniisan. _Mungkin itulah sebabnya dia tak pernah menemuiku lagi sejak saat itu.

Tidak boleh.

Kami tidak boleh terus-terusan seperti ini. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu!

.

.

Sepanjang hari itu aku menghabiskan waktuku berkeliling desa.

Semenjak Itachi-_kun _diangkat menjadi ANBU—bahkan kudengar, langsung menjadi ANBU-_taichou—_aku belum pernah benar-benar memberi ucapan selamat padanya. Tapi rasanya tak akan berkesan jika aku datang begitu saja menemuinya hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat. Maka kuputuskan untuk mencari sesuatu untuknya di desa.

.

.

Menjelang sore aku kembali ke distrik Uchiha dengan perasaan jauh lebih riang dari sebelumnya. Di tanganku sudah tergenggam sebuah kotak kecil yang nantinya akan kuberikan pada Itachi-_kun. _Memang tidak seberapa, karena sangat mendadak. Tapi aku cukup puas dengan apa yang kudapatkan.

Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi menyerahkannya pada Itachi-_kun_!

Dengan langkah mantap, aku menuju kediaman ketua klan.

.

.

Itachi_-kun _tidak ada di rumah, begitu kata Mikoto-_sama _yang menerimaku. Dan kelihatannya Itachi-_kun _juga sedang tidak ada misi. Aku tak dapat menyembunyikan kekecewaan. Tadinya kukira aku bisa bertemu dengannya hari ini.

"Akhir-akhir ini Itachi memang jarang di rumah," kata Mikoto-_sama_ kemudian dengan nada menyesal. Sepertinya dia menyadari ekspresi kecewa di wajahku. "Apa Atsuko-_chan _benar-benar perlu bertemu dengan Itachi sekarang?"

"Un ..." gumamku ragu.

Mata hitam Mikoto -_sama—_yang sangat mengingatkanku pada mata Itachi-_kun—_bergulir ke bungkusan kecil yang tergenggam di tanganku. Seulas senyum lembut penuh pengertian tersungging di bibirnya. "Mungkin dia sedang berlatih di tempat biasa. Coba kau cari dia di sana."

"Aa—_Hai'!_" Senyumku kembali mengembang ketika harapan itu muncul lagi. Aku membungkuk dalam-dalam dan mengucapkan terimakasih padanya, sebelum bergegas pergi ke tempat yang sudah kuketahui dengan baik.

_Training ground_ yang letaknya tak jauh dari distrik Uchiha. Tempat di mana aku, Itachi-_kun _dan Shisui-_nii _sering berlatih saat usia kami lebih muda. Aku sudah jarang berlatih di sana lagi, tapi yang kutahu, Itachi-_kun _masih sering pergi ke tempat itu.

Tempat itu tak banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali aku pergi di sana. Rimbunan pepohonan dan batu-batu besar—tempat itu lebih tampak seperti hutan biasa dari pada _training ground. _Para _shinobi _desa juga sangat jarang yang menggunakan tempat ini. Mereka lebih suka berlatih di tempat yang lebih luas dan lapang. Itulah mengapa kamisangat menyukai tempat itu. Karena sepi dan kecil kemungkinan akan mendapat gangguan, jadi kami bisa berlatih dengan tenang.

Aku menyusuri jalan setapak yang sudah amat kukenal, memasang telinga. Di antara suara gemerisik pepohonan, aku mencoba menangkap suara lain—_kunai _atau _shuriken _yang menghantam kayu, atau apa pun yang mengindikasikan ada seseorang yang sedang berlatih di tempat itu. Tapi tempat itu sunyi.

Mungkin Itachi-_kun _ada di tempat yang lebih dalam, pikirku.

Sampai kemudian aku mendengar suara-suara. Seperti orang yang sedang berbicara. Asalnya dari arah depanku, di antara rimbunan pepohonan. Tapi dari tempatku berdiri sekarang, aku tak dapat melihat apa pun.

_Siapa_?

Kupelankan langkahku, mencoba tak membuat suara sementara aku menajamkan telinga. Tidak salah lagi. Di depan sana memang ada seseorang yang sedang berbicara. Hanya saja aku tak menangkap satu pun kata-katanya, dan suaranya pun terdengar asing. Aku tak pernah mengenal siapa pun yang memiliki suara seperti itu. Berat. Dingin. Membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Jangan-jangan ... penyusup? _Nuke-nin_?

Aku meneguk ludah dengan susah payah ketika merasakan ketakutan merayap di sekujur tubuhku, merutuki diriku sendiri yang tak membawa senjata apa pun dalam situasi seperti ini.

Kemudian suara kedua terdengar, dan hatiku langsung mencelos ketika mengenali suara itu. Suara Itachi-_kun_!

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku mempercepat langkah menuju sumber suara.

Dan Itachi-_kun _memang ada di sana. Berdiri di tengah tempat yang agak lapang di antara rerimbunan pohon.

Sendirian.

"Itachi-_kun_!"

Dia perlahan menoleh. Ekspresinya datar, seolah tak terkejut melihatku tiba-tiba muncul di sana.

"Atsuko. Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Alih-alih langsung menjawab, mataku nyalang memandang ke sana kemari, mencoba menemukan keberadaan seseorang selain Itachi-_kun _di sana. Tapi aku tidak melihat siapa pun di sana. Hanya rimbunan pohon dan semak belukar.

"Itachi-_kun _... tadi bicara dengan siapa?"

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini."

"Tapi—"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, Itachi-_kun _sudah menarik tanganku dan membawaku pergi dari sana.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian, kami sudah keluar dari _training ground. _Sekarang kami berada di sebuah tanah lapang di tepi Sungai Nakano, tempat dulu kami sering menghabiskan sore bersama. Pemandangan itu sejenak membawaku bernostalgia, tapi aku kembali tersadar dan menoleh pada Itachi-_kun _yang duduk di sebelahku.

"_Ano ... _Itachi-_kun _tadi sedang apa di tempat itu?"

Itachi-_kun _tidak langsung menjawab. Dia mengambil jeda sejenak, memandangi awan yang berarak perlahan di atas kami, sebelum menjawab, "Berlatih."

"Bersama seseorang?" pancingku. Aku masih penasaran dengan suara seseorang yang kudengar di hutan tadi.

"Sendiri."

"Tapi tadi—"

"Aku berlatih sendirian, Atsuko," Itachi-_kun _menyela dengan nada tajam seraya menoleh ke arahku. "Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana."

Caranya menatapku membuatku berjengit. Itachi-_kun _tidak pernah menatapku dengan cara seperti itu. Apa aku sudah membuatnya marah?

Aku lantas menunduk, menggigit bibir, lalu berkata pelan, "_Gomen_ ..."

Aku bisa mendengar dia menghela napas. "Seharusnya kau tidak masuk ke sana sendirian. Berbahaya."

"Aku tidak akan masuk ke sana kalau aku tidak mencarimu, Itachi-_kun,_" ujarku pelan, masih dengan menundukkan kepala. "Kau tidak pernah menemuiku lagi. Aku ..." sekali lagi aku menggigit bibir. Ragu. "... benar-benar merindukanmu."

Keheningan menyusul kata-kataku. Lama tak bertemu dengannya, aku tak menyangka akan secanggung ini. Ditambah sikapnya sebelumnya padaku, membuatku tak berani menatapnya.

"Yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini pasti berat untukmu," kata Itachi kemudian, memecah keheningan. Dia terdiam lagi, tapi aku tahu yang dimaksudkannya adalah tentang Shisui-_nii. _

"Hmm ... kurasa ini pasti berat bagi semua orang yang mengenalnya, termasuk kau," kataku.

"Aa."

Aku memberanikan diri meliriknya—dan melihat tangannya terkepal kuat di lututnya. Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat kata-kata _otousan, _dan semua desas-desus yang kudengar tentang Itachi-_kun_. Namun aku buru-buru menepis semua itu dari kepalaku dan meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa itu semua tidak benar. Itachi-_kun _sama sakitnya sepertiku. Jadi tak mungkin dia ada hubungannya dengan kematian _oniisan._

"Tapi sekarang kau ada di sini, Itachi_-kun,_" kataku kemudian, berusaha terdengar ceria, "Aku merasa sedikit terhibur."

Hatiku menciut, senyum menguap dari wajahku tatkala mendapati Itachi-_kun _tak merespon kata-kataku. Bahkan tampaknya dia sama sekali tak mendengarkan. Pandangannya menerawang, seakan sedang memikirkan sesuatu entah apa. Saat itu mendadak aku merasa dia sangat jauh, walaupun kenyataannya dia begitu dekat, tak lebih dari sejangkauan tangan.

Lalu aku terdiam, duduk memeluk lutut sembari menatap aliran sungai yang tenang di depan kami. Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha tuk tidak menangis. Aku tidak ingin terlihat cengeng di depannya.

"Atsuko?" aku mendengarnya memanggil namaku beberapa saat kemudian.

"Ya?" jawabku sambil meliriknya. Dia masih tak memandangku.

"Apa kau mencintai desa ini?"

"Eh?" Aku mengerjap. Jujur saja aku sedikit terkejut tiba-tiba disodori pertanyaan seperti itu, sehingga untuk beberapa saat aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Apa kau mencintai Konoha?" dia mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Un ..." sejenak aku ragu. "Tentu saja."

"Sebesar apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"A—Aku tidak tahu," jawabku bingung. Aku tak mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Ekspresi Itachi-_kun _sama sekali tak terbaca.

"Apa kau bersedia melakukan apa pun untuk melindungi Konoha? Apa pun—termasuk mengorbankan nyawamu sendiri demi Konoha?"

"Itachi-_kun _..."

"Apa kau sanggup melakukan itu, Atsuko?"

Aku menggigit bibir. Kurasa aku tak punya pilihan lain kecuali menjawabnya, walaupun aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa diatiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti ini.

"Aku sangat mencintai Konoha," ujarku memulai, "Aku lahir dan besar di desa ini. Aku punya keluarga, teman-teman, guru, **_kekasih_**_ ... _di desa ini. Dan bukankah melindungi Konoha sudah menjadi kewajiban bagi semua _shinobi_? Mempertaruhkan nyawa, bahkan rela mati demi desa, jika orang lain mampu melakukannya, mengapa aku tidak?"

Kali ini Itachi-_kun _menoleh padaku. Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau sorot matanya nyaris terlihat sedih?

Aku mengerjap ketika kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh sisi kepalaku. Jemarinya bermain-main di rambutku, sementara aku hanya menatapnya, terperangah. Aku terlalu terkejut untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Ini adalah kali pertama Itachi-_kun_ melakukan hal seperti ini padaku. Biasanya dia bersikap formal dan kaku—walaupun status kami adalah sepasang kekasih.

_Kami-sama ... _Jika ini adalah mimpi, aku tidak ingin terbangun.

"_Heiwa ..._."

"Eh?"

Itachi-_kun _menurunkan tangannya, dan mendadak aku merasa hampa.

"_Gomenasai na, _Atsuko," ucapnya pelan. Sebersit emosi melintas di matanya.

Aku menatapnya tak mengerti. "Untuk apa?"

Dia tak menjawab, hanya balas menatapku dengan sorot yang sama sekali tak kumengerti. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya saat itu. Mengenalnya selama bertahun-tahun nyatanya tak lantas bisa membuatku memahami dirinya dengan mudah. Setelah bertahun-tahun, Uchiha Itachi tetap menjadi sosok yang misterius bagiku.

Aku tersentak ketika mendadak teringat akan sesuatu. Hampir saja aku melupakan tujuan utamaku mencarinya.

"_Etto—_" aku merogoh saku bawahanku, mengeluarkan bungkusan kecil yang tadi kubawa, "_Ne, _Itachi-_kun. _Sejak kau diangkat menjadi ANBU, aku belum memberikan ucapan selamat padamu secara resmi. Jadi ..." kusodorkan benda di tanganku itu padanya, "...ini. Untukmu. Sebagai ucapan selamat yang terlambat dariku."

Itachi-_kun _tak langsung menerimanya. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini."

"Perlu! Tentu saja perlu!" aku berkeras. "Ini—bukalah."

Sejenak Itachi-_kun _tampak ragu, tapi akhirnya dia mengambil bungkusan yang kuulurkan padanya. Perlahan dia mulai membuka kertas pembungkusnya, hingga tampak sebuah kotak kecil sederhana di baliknya. Aku menangkupkan kedua tangan, mengawasi dengan harap-harap cemas ketika dia membuka kotak itu. Namun tak ada perubahan ekspresi yang berarti saat Itachi-_kun _menarik keluar _benda _itu.

"Kalung?" Dia mengamati benda di tangannya—seuntai kalung yang terbuat dari tali hitam sederhana, dengan tiga bulatan logam sebagai hiasannya.

"Hm!" Aku mengangguk. "Memang tidak seberapa, tapi saat aku melihat benda itu, entah mengapa aku langsung teringat padamu. Lihat," aku menunjuk tiga logam yang terdapat pada kalung di tangan Itachi-_kun, _"ada tiga. Bukankah terlihat seperti tiga _tomoe _pada _Sharingan_? Juga seperti kita bertiga—kau, aku, Shisui-_nii_."

Keheningan menyusul, dan aku langsung menyesali kata-kataku. Seharusnya aku tidak menyebut soal Shisui-_nii_!—Dasar bodoh!

"Um ... Maksudku, kau, aku dan Sasuke_,_" kataku lebih pelan.

Dia masih tak menanggapi. Aku menggigit bibir, merutuki diriku sendiri.

"Kau ... tidak suka, ya?" tanyaku takut-takut.

"Ah—_Iie._" Itachi-_kun _mengulurkan kalung itu padaku. "Bisa kaupakaikan?"

Aku merasakan senyum merekah di wajahku. "_Hai'!_" sahutku berseri-seri seraya mengambil kalung dari tangannya. Aku mengubah posisi dudukku menghadapnya, dengan canggung meraih ke belakang lehernya. Posisi kami nyaris berpelukan. Jantungku berdegup kencang, tanganku gemetaran sampai-sampai butuh waktu beberapa lama sampai aku berhasil mengaitkannya.

Kutelusuri material kalung yang sudah terpasang di lehernya, menyentuh salah satu mata logamnya dengan jemariku, sebelum membiarkannya tersembunyi di balik kerah tinggi kausnya. Aku mendongak untuk memandangnya, tetapi yang kemudian terjadi benar-benar membuatku lupa bernapas.

Terlalu dekat. Wajah kami terlalu sekat sampai-sampai aku bisa memandang bayangan wajahku terpantul di bola matanya yang sepekat malam. Aku melihat keterkejutan melintas di sana, tapi Itachi-_kun _sama sekali tak berpaling. Dan entah sihir yang terkandung dalam tatapan matanya sehingga aku tak mampu berkutik. Sesaat kemudian aku bisa merasakan tangannya di wajahku. Sekujur tubuhku gemetaran.

Ketika dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku, aku refleks menutup mata. Napasnya terasa hangat di wajahku.

_"Gomen—gomen ne ..._" bisiknya lirih, sebelum akhirnya bibir kami bertemu.

Semilir angin berhembus perlahan, menimbulkan suara gemerisik tatkala menerpa rimbunan pohon di belantara hutan, meningkahi kaokan gagak yang terdengar di kejauhan. Sementara langit di atas kami mulai membiaskan cahaya kemerahan yang indah. Tepi Sungai Nakano di kala senja ... aku tidak akan pernah melupakan saat-saat itu.

.

.

_Tak ada sedikit pun terlintas dalam benakku bahwa itu adalah ciuman kami yang pertama, sekaligus yang terakhir. Yang kurasakan saat itu hanyalah perasaan hangat, ringan, bahagia. _

_Sesederhana itu._

.

.

Akan tetapi kebahagiaan yang kurasakan tak berlangsung lama.

Keesokan harinya Itachi-_kun _kembali bersikap ganjil. Dia mengurung diri di kamarnya seharian, menolak menemui siapa-siapa tak terkecuali aku. Mikoto-_sama _pun sama bingungnya, kendati tampaknya beliau lebih memahami sesuatu dibanding aku—tentu saja, karena dia adalah ibu_nya._

_Apakah ini karena aku? Karena dia menyesali apa yang telah terjadi hari sebelumnya? _Pemikiran-pemikiran semacam itu terus saja berkelebat di kepalaku, membuat hatiku terasa berat oleh rasa bersalah. Tapi kemudian aku segera menepisnya.

Itachi-_kun _tidak seperti itu. Jika ada sesuatu yang mengusiknya, pasti bukan soal _itu. _

Lalu tiba-tiba saja aku teringat pada suara-suara aneh yang kudengar di _training ground _kemarin. Jelas-jelas saat itu aku mendengar ada seseorang di sana selain Itachi-_kun, _tapi mengapa dia berusaha menutup-nutupinya? Siapa orang itu? Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan sikap aneh Itachi-_kun _yang disebut-sebut _tousan _kemarin?

_"Beritahu tousan, kalau anak itu melakukan sesuatu yang ganjil."_

Apakah ... apakah aku harus memberitahu _tousan _mengenai ini?

Aku menggigit bibir. Bimbang.

Kalau ini ada hubungannya dengan kematian Shisui-_nii ..._

—_Tidak! _Aku tidak ingin memikirkannya.

Aku menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, berusaha mengenyahkan semua pikiran itu dari kepalaku. Kurasa aku terlalu mencemaskan Itachi-_kun _sampai-sampai berpikir yang tidak-tidak seperti ini. Ditambah peristiwa yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini yang sempat membuatku tertekan. Mungkin saja aku hanya berhalusinasi mendengar suara-suara kemarin.

_Ya. Pasti begitu ..._

.

.

"Atsuko!" –suara _kaasan _membuyarkan lamunanku—"Makan malam sudah siap, Nak!"

Aku mengerjap, terkejut sendiri ketika aku memandang ke arah jendela, ternyata langit di luar sudah gelap.

"_Hai! _Sebentar lagi, _Kaasan!_" aku balas berseru, seraya bergegas merapikan kembali gulungan _Katon no Jutsu _yang sebelumnya kubaca—sebelum pikiranku melantur ke mana-mana.

Namun belum sempat aku mencapai pintu, lampu mendadak padam. Kegelapan pekat dalam sekejap menyelimutiku. Sunyi.

.

.

_DEG!_

_._

_._

Mengapa ... perasaanku mendadak tidak enak?

.

.

"_Kaasan_?" panggilku.

Tak ada jawaban.

.

.

_"Aaaargh!"_

Suara teriakan dari luar tiba-tiba merobek kesunyian malam.

Aku terlonjak. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dengan panik, aku meraba-raba dalam kegelapan, berusaha meraih kantung kunai yang sebelumnya kutinggalkan di atas meja.

Dari arah dapur, aku bisa mendengar suara _tousan, _disusul langkah kaki tergesa.

.

.

"UWAAAH!"

_BRAK!_

_"ANATA!" _jerit ngeri _kaasan _terdengar menyusul suara debum mengerikan seperti ada benda berat yang terjatuh.

"_KAASAN!" _teriakku. Aku sudah mendapatkan _kunai_ku. "_TOUSAN!_"

Aku mendengar rintihan _kaasan, _disusul suara bergedebukan. "ATSUKO—LARI! LA—Aaaarh!"

"_KAASAN!" _

Kengerian melandaku, ketika samar-samar aku mencium aroma amis yang memualkan di udara. Ketika mataku sudah beradaptasi dengan kegelapan, tanpa menghiraukan peringatan _kaasan, _aku berlari ke arah pintu.

_"KAASAN! TOUSAN!"_

Sunyi.

Aku menyipitkan mata, memandang ke koridor yang gelap. _Kunai _teracung siap di tanganku yang gemetaran. Aroma darah semakin pekat tercium.

.

.

_Deg!_

"_Kaasan?"_

Tenggorokanku tercekat. Kuteguk ludah dengan susah payah ketika mataku menangkap sesuatu di koridor. Cairan pekat terciprat di dinding kasa ... gundukan di lantai.

"Tidak ... Tidak—_Kaasan!_"

Kakiku lemas seketika tatkala menyadari gundukan di depanku itu adalah tubuh _kaasan. Kunai _terlepas dari tanganku, jatuh berdenting di lantai. Terhuyung, kuhampiri tubuh _kaasan_. Matanya terpejam. Darah mengalir deras dari luka sayat yang dalam di lehernya, menganak sungai di lantai. Tubuhnya masih terasa hangat, tapi tak ada kehidupan di sana.

Tak jauh darinya ... tubuh _tousan ..._

Sekujur tubuhku gemetar hebat. Air mataku meleleh. Aku bahkan tak berhasil menemukan suaraku untuk berteriak.

Kuusap wajah _kaasan _yang bersimbah darah.

Siapa ... siapa yang tega melakukan ini?

.

.

"Atsuko ..."

Tubuhku membeku tatkala sebuah suara yang sudah amat kukenal menyebut namaku. Muncul dari balik bayangan, sosok gelap dalam balutan ANBU-_armor. _Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Pedang di tangannya masih menitikkan darah.

_Sharingan._

"I—Itachi ... _kun_?"

.

.

_Nande?_

.

.

_"Apa kau bersedia melakukan apa pun untuk melindungi Konoha? Apa pun—termasuk mengorbankan nyawamu sendiri demi Konoha?"_

.

.

_"Heiwa ..."_

_._

_._

Aku memejamkan mata. Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah kilau bilah tajam yang telah merenggut nyawa kedua orangtuaku ketika dia mengangkatnya ke udara.

Lalu semuanya gelap.

Dingin.

.

.

_"Gomen—gomen ne ..._"

.

.

_Itachi-kun ... mengapa?_

_._

_._

**. : OWARI : .**

* * *

**_A/N_**** : **

Judul **HEIWA **diambil dari kata favorit Itachi, yang berarti _peace_.

Tokoh Uchiha Atsuko itu 100 persen chara buatanku aka OC. Dia muncul di fic-ku yang lain, **Kisah Kita**, sebagai tunangan/istri Itachi. Hubungan dia dengan Uchiha Shisui itu asli ngarang. :p

Special thanks to Naruto wikia, tempatku bolak-balik ngecek fakta tentang Itachi, Shisui n tempat-tempat di Konoha. Ga sempet konsul ke anime dan manganya langsung, jadi gomen kalo masih ada fakta-fakta yang miss. Hehe... Dan karena ini diambil dari sudut pandang OC, jadi aku ga nyebut-nyebut soal rencana kudeta Klan Uchiha. Di ceritanya kan si Atsuko ga tau apa-apa soal itu.

***) **_Tokubetsu jounin_. Pernah ada rumor yang menyebutkan bahwa sebelum diangkat jadi kapten ANBU di Konoha, tingkatan Itachi adalah Tokubetsu Jounin. Jadi aku make ini J


End file.
